Who is NSBP AllStars?
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Who are they? They are Shraffe and others from Affliate Zero. They are also Youtube singers. And somehow they ended up being famous in South Korea. How do they react when meeting famous Korean celebrities in one show? Featuring South Korean celebrities...


Who Is NSBP All-Stars?

|Featuring:-|  
|MC: Hwi Jae, Hong Chul|  
|T-ara: Soyeon, Jiyeon, Eunjung|  
|miss A: Suzy, Min|  
|2AM: Jinwoon, Jokwon|  
|2PM: Taecyeon, Wooyoung|  
|Super Junior: Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk|  
|Big Bang: Daesung, TOP, Taeyang|  
|2NE1: Minzy, Dara|  
|SNSD: Tiffany, Yuri, Yoona|  
|EXO-K: Suho, Kai|  
|MBLAQ: Lee Joon, Mir|  
|4Minute: HyunA, Jihyun|  
|B2ST: Yoseob, Gikwang|  
|KARA: Hara, Nicole|  
|Sistar: Nana, Bora|  
|DBSK: Yunho, Changmin|  
|JJ: JB, JR|  
|Gangkiz: Somin, Haein, Esther|  
|SHinee: Key, Taemin|  
|SPICA: Jiwon, Narae|  
|F(x): Sulli, Victoria|  
|B.E.G: Miryo, Narsha|  
|Running Man: Jaesuk, Gary, Haroro, Jongkook, Gwangsoo, Sukjin, Jihyo|  
|Solo: IU, Hyori, Ailee|  
|Acting: Seungho, Suro, Soo Ah, In Hye, Soohyun|

(Warning: Not everyone appears here. I'm just playing with stuff)

Hwi Jae: Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome to the Celebrity All Out again. With me, Hwi Jae and my co-host, Hong Chul.

Hong Chul: Thanks for the same introduction that we did for the past weeks. Well, you audiences should know that today is a very special day for everyone.

Hwi Jae: Why?

Hong Chul: Don't you read the script?

Everyone laughs out loud as Hwi Jae tries to maintain his calm posture.

Hwi Jae: I know. I do read the script. I'm just trying to create a mood.

Hong Chul: So, today for the final episode of Celebrity All Out, we have special guests from around the world.

Hwi Jae: Around the world?

Hong Chul: This group is known by almost everyone for their creativity in making a lot of videos and musics. They are consists of people from a lot of background and came from different countries. Also, they are popular among the K-pop fans as they are young and talented and also sings their own K-pop songs.

Both: Here comes, NSBP All-Stars!

10 men and 10 women enter the place as applauses can be heard coming from audiences. The 20 then sit on the seats prepared for them nearby some group of celebrities.

One of them reaches the last seat and observes the place around the seat. He hesitates for a while before deciding to sit on that seat, which beside a girl.

Hwi Jae: Why are you hesitate just now?

Shraffe: I have my own reason *glares at the girl while making it obvious to everyone*

Audiences realized that and laughs.

Hong Chul: Did you have some kind of feud with Jiyeon?

Shraffe: No, I'm just a big fan of her.

Soyeon: How lucky you are, Jiyeon-ah!

Jiyeon just stunned.

Hwi Jae: Well, before we get started, why don't you guys introduce yourself.

Shraffe: Alright, we are going to be quick on this one. Hi, my name is Ashraf Naqiuddin bin Nazmi Haris, only known as Shraffe. The leader of NSBP All-Boys and All-Stars. I'm the one that fanboys shout "Don't you ever talk to that girl!"

Sam: Syamir bin Ashiraf. Better known as Sam. I'm the one the ladies more or less look at me as half handsome as Donghae.

Donghae nearby just laughs.

Ferhad: Ferhad bin Junid. I'm the crazy one that Shraffe and Sam love to bully on.

Geo: Geon Gin-jang. Getting lost is my favorite past time.

Inoue: Inoue Kadoya. People loves blaming everything on me.

Shotaro: Shotaro Hidari Jr. The half-boiled egg that cracked in the middle of the boiling process.

Eiji: Eiji Hino. I have a lot of fangirls due to most of my screen times involved me wearing pants only.

Takeru: Takeru Shiba Jr. People just love compare my face with cat.

Ryan: Ryan Sakamoto. The first time people saw my face, they will thought that I am a drug dealer. The truth is, I'm just a serial rapist.

Kevin: Last but not least, Kevin Dyunghae. My role in this team can be equalized with Kko Kko Pig.

IU can be seen laughing out loud. Kko Kko Pig is one of the gags that she knows about.

Sarah: Hi, I'm Sarah Syarifah. My hobby is to force my boyfriend, Shraffe to date any girl that I saw. And you are next. *Pointing toward Jiyeon*

Jiyeon just stoned with that statement.

Ayumi: Ayu Mastura, just call me Ayumi. I have the least fanboys since I have an extreme case of ADHD.

Rina: Rina Natasha binti Nazmi Haris. I am Shraffe's twin sister. And I wished that he isn't my real brother.

Seong-ni: Yon Seong-ni here. And don't you ever compare me with Tiffany. *Glares at both Hong Chul and Hwi Jae*

Hwi Jae: How did she know I was about to point that out?

Mako: Mako Shiraishi Jr. Don't eat my food.

Mizuki: Mizuki here. Shraffe's step niece. I am his noona.

Jun: Yong Jun, at your service. I wanted to become a dinosaur, but I am still an iguana.

Hong Chul: Would you be mad if we say that you look a lot like Jiyeon?

Eunhyuk: She already mentioned that.

Yumi: My name is Yumi Suto. I am the one who always forgot to open up the parachute whenever I gone to do skydiving.

Suzuka: This is Suzuka Hanaori. I have no joke to say.

Rika: Rika here, and I also has no joke to say about myself.

Eunjung: Whoa, you guys are really a lot.

Shraffe: Well, of course we are. But we still did not introduce our four-men group we made from our reserve.

Jinwoon: You still have more?

Taecyeon: Just how many did you have actually in your team?

Ferhad: A lot.

Mako: So many that one could just lost count.

Rina: In fact, it's more than everyone here.

Everyone: REALLY! ?

Hwi Jae: So, why don't we call them in?

Hong Chul: We should since this will be the last episode before the big main event!

Both: Let's call for Magik Sekai!

2 men and 2 women came into the scene and goes straight toward the four remaining seat beside NSBP All-Stars. One of them managed to catch everyone's attention upon arrival.

Suzy: Omo, one of them looks like Jiyeon!

Seungho: She is! Jiyeon, is that you long lost twin?

Hwi Jae: Wait, so you have two girls that look a lot like Jiyeon?

Shraffe: If you mean that one of them looks like the younger less eyeliner Jiyeon and the other one looks like the older more eyeliner Jiyeon, then yes.

Hong Chul: Why don't you guys introduce yourself first?

Shunji: Anyaseong, I'm the leader, Dong Shunji. I'm not exactly Korean and Dong Shunji isn't my first birth name.

Eunhyuk: First birth name?

Daesung: How many name did you have?

Shunji: Two.

Ryan: He was born with two names.

Hwi Jae: Moving on, please.

Feldt: Hi, I'm Kumiko Feldt Gracia. I indeed born with this pink hair.

Hara: That's your natural hair?

Feldt: Yes. It comes from generations.

James: James Yuj, at your service.

Eiji: The only American we have.

Jiyin: Anyaseong, my name is Park Jiyeon.

Everyone: WHAT!

Soyeon: Your name is Park Jiyeon too?

Seungho: Spill it out, Jiyeon! Is that really your sister?

Wooyoung: I'm sure she was abducted since she was a child.

Siwon: Just how are we going to differentiate them both? The two really look close to each other!

Jiyin: Just call me Jiyin.

Everyone: Jiyin?

Jiyin: That's my internet name.

Shraffe: But even with the internet name, people will still confuse her with T-ara's Jiyeon. I mean, seriously. She has the same voice, the same appearance, and even the same birthday!

Suzy: No way!

Jiyeon: You're kidding!

Shraffe: Why must I?

Jiyin: 4th June 2993. That's my birthday!

Everyone: EH!

Hwi Jae: So, speaking of the age, who among you guys the oldest?"

Sarah: Me.

Sam: Sarah is the mother of this group. Nobody willingly to argue with her longer than 3 minutes duration.

Eunjung: Really? But Shraffe really looks like the oldest.

Sarah: He's not much of that old. He's like the second youngest of everyone who was born in 2992.

Jiyeon: 2992? A year older than me?

Hwi Jae: *points toward Sarah* what about you?

Sarah: I'm also born in 2992.

Taecyeon: Wait, so the oldest one of your team is only 20 years old? What about the youngest one?

Seong-ni: *raising hand* 18!

In Hye: So you guys are just a bunch of youngsters?

NSBP: Yup!

Hong Chul: They even sync with each others…

Hwi Jae: You guys know why are you guys here, right?

Shraffe: Some of us are going to join the huge Olympic-like event that will be held next week. That was my idea to begin with.

Everyone: What?

Shraffe: This show is under Reisos Entertainment, right? Who else is in charge of Reisos Entertainment right now?

Jiwon: Who is the CEO of Reisos again?

Eunjung: Him!

Shraffe: Not me, you silly. My dad is the CEO of Reisos. But right now I am acting as the manager of Reisos Entertainment. So, I am taking care of everything under me, including Magik Sekai, one of the celebrity under the company.

Soyeon: Wah, that's impressive!

Shraffe: Still, I am not the one true manager.

Hwi Jae: I'm confused. You said you are the manager but you are not?

Sam: For now, we have the newer generations becoming the apprentice of managers of any type of company in Reisos for the "New Gen Project." Every ten years, the project will be started by having the managers taking any candidates for Reisos Enterprise, the mother of any Reisos-related company and let the apprentices to learn from the shadow while acting as the managers. Some of us here join the project.

Lee Joon: What are you then?

Sam: I'm the financial part, Reisos Bank.

Wooyoung: Is that how your dad become the CEO before?

Shraffe: Yup. It happens in generations.

Everyone: Waah...

Hwi Jae: Now, let's change the subject. Kevin, you said before that you are the Kko Kko Pig of the team. What is that supposed to mean?

Kevin: Let's just say that my existence in this team is to be thrown away into any bad situation first. It's like black sheep, but I always ended up being alive instead. For example, one of us before tried to make a cake, but instead putting too much of an ingredient, which can causes a small explosion upon opening the oven. At that time no one wanted to open it up, so they throw me instead. In the end, my face is filled with ashes.

Shunji: At least the cake is edible. I mean, only the powder is too much. It's just not perfect.

Everyone laughs

Hong Chul: So, James. They said you are the only American in the team. But what about Ryan.

Suzy: Yeah, he really looks like an English.

Ryan: *chukles* *French accent* Bonjour, I am a French.

Tiffany: A French?

Ryan: *French accent* Yes, senorita. I moved from France to Japan two years ago as my family had to move for business purpose.

Eiji: Stop with the accent already! We all know it's a fake accent!

Donghae: A fake one?

Feldt: He's just a French in his blood. That's it.

Hong Chul: So, we heard about an issue coming from you guys in the internet about you hating a certain group.

Jinwoon: Wait, all of them?

Yunho: Who did you guys hate so much?

Shraffe: We are proudly to say...

NSBP: Sonyuh Shidae!

The three girls of SNSD is stunned by this huge revelation.

Yuri: What we did wrong?

Tiffany: Yeah, what is wring with you guys? Jealous?

Shraffe: That's the exact thing we got from SONEs when we spilled it out across the web site. But, seriously. Jealous? We NSBP are known throughout the whole world. And it took us few months to achieve that. Why must we felt jealous by you guys when one of T-ara is one of our fans?

Eunjung: Wait, really? Who? Is it Jiyeon?

Jiyin: You are really good at making jokes. We all know that Jiyeon is the member of T-ara who surf the web the least.

Jiyeon just looks away in anger.

Eunjung: Then, who?

Yumi: Hyomin!

Jiwon: Hyomin? She is your fan?

Sam: We just found out yesterday while going through Twitter. Hyomin shares our video while saying "These people are really creative. No wonder I am a fan of them."

Geo: Since we are already that famous, I don't see any reason for us to be jealous with anyone here.

Shraffe: Even if I wanted to be jealous with anyone, I could be jealous to, I don't know, Seungho or Suro or Yunho. Why must I become jealous with you girls?

Seungho: Why is my name suddenly got involved here? What did I do?

Jiyin: Owh, he just jealous with Seungho because he get to kiss Jiyeon, Suro gets to hug her and Yunho gets to take a wedding photo with her. It's all about Jiyeon, nothing personal.

Yunho: Why must you become jealous with any of us then? You already have Jiyin.

Seungho: Yeah! What's the big idea?

Shraffe: Well,, if you have been knowing her for a really long time, you'll realized that Jiyin is seriously different than the real deal.

Eunjung: *looking at Jiyin and Jiyeon* I don't see any different.

Takeru: Among all of us, none of us actually wear any make-up. Not even girls.

IU: You're lying! What about Jiyin? She is wearing eye-liners!

Shraffe: That's what fans pointed out before. They keep on bashing her on how she looks exactly like Jiyeon and stuff. But what we have been telling those ignorant fools is that...Jiyin, rub your eyes right now!

Jiyin starts to rub her eyes gently and stops after a few seconds.

Shraffe: There! Did you see that? That is not eyeliners. That black spots near her eyelashes are actually her own skin.

Jiyeon: *impressed* Reallly?

Suzy: You're kidding, right?

Shraffe: I wish, but I'm not.

Jiyin: It's not that impressive though. That's just my insomniac spots. It's weird on how did those spots stay there for years and how did they even there in the first place.

Ferhad: In fact, to be honest, none of us have any plastic surgery.

Everyone: WHOA!

Sarah suddenly kicks his seat.

Sam: You mean no one had any with the reason of making themselves more beautiful.

Yuri: What is that supposed to mean?

Shraffe: Sarah had an accident before. Her face is totally disfigured. So we had to do some plastic surgery to fix her face from all those see-through holes and stuff.

Sam: By "we had to do" means Shraffe himself did the plastic surgery on this girlfriend of his.

Shraffe: Technically, it's not a plastic surgery if we use a special chemical that will act like the real skin. It's not plastic and it's not much of a surgery.

Jinwoon: Whoa, you really did the surgery yourself? Really?

Seong-ni: There's nothing we we couldn't do. There will be at least one person from our group knows how to do that specific thing.

Soohyun: What about killing people?

NSBP: Easy.

Hwi Jae: *laugh* I'm sure everyone here knows how to kill. The problem is on how to execute it.

Hong Chul: *laugh* We should change the topic. I'm sure we did not want any bad expose here.

Jiyeon: *raise hand*

Hwi Jae: Yes, Jiyeon?

Jiyeon: Did you guys already have someone?

Everyone starts to laugh. Jiyeon hides herself, embarassed.

Jongkook: That's a bad question. I'm not sure they will answer that!

Shraffe: Nah, we don't mind. Such news will give us more publicity.

Sarah: You don't mind if people call you playboy?

Hong Chul: You're a playboy?

Shraffe: Not me! That's James' role.

James: Wow, you put the blame on me now?

Jiyin: Then tell us what did you do to YoonA at the Dream Concert's backstage?

Everyone gasps and does a lot of other reactions.

James: What? I didn't do anything!

Yumi: Really? Then you don't mind if we show everyone what we recorded at that time?

James: *Panic* What? What record? What are you talking about?

Everyone: Come on! Show us!

Shraffe: You know what? If you didn't admit that you are a playboy, when we get to go to Inkigayo, I'll give that video to IU, Nicole and Hara.

James: But I'm not!

Feldt: See you at Inkigayo then!

Suzy: So? Did you guys have any?

Shraffe: I have Sarah.

Everyone: Uuuuh~!

Sarah: What about everyone else here? You are the sex beast in this family. All the girls in this group love you.

Eunhyuk: Whoa, wait. So you are the playboy?

Sam: Nah, he's not a playboy. In fact he scared of girls.

Rina: He just have this thing that makes a lot of girls feel comfortable whenever he's around them. Apparently some of them falls head over heel on him.

Taecyeon: Even you?

Rina: Yeah. Me and my brother were dubbed as 'Incestious Sibling' by our fans. Of course, it is played for fun among us all, but the fans aren't very bright in this kind of situation.

Mizuki: I also get the incest part, but people keep on argue how me and my uncle here isn't blood related.

Jiyin: Let just say that all of the girls in this group agree to join in in the first place is because of his existence here.

Haha: I'm jealous of you.

Shraffe: What can I say? I AM smooth.

Everyone starts to laugh.

Jaesuk: So, is there anyone here you wanted to add into your collection.

Shraffe playfully stares at the other guests, not looking at Jiyeon at all.

Jinwoon: He's not looking at Jiyeon at all.

Shraffe: She's already on my mind, so I'm not bother thinking much about her. I mean, if it's Jiyeon, I'll just say yes.

Jiyeon stunned, widen her mouth as everyone starts to give different reactions.

Soyeon: Let's just do this. Which of us that you want to bring to an island and which you do not want to?

Everyone laughs and awe. Sam taps on Shraffe's shoulder lightly.

Shraffe: Why did I get such attention today? *Disappointed*

Miryo: Just say it already! We don't want you to think!

Shraffe: But the scenario isn't complete! Is it "if I have a cruise and wanted to bring someone to an island" or "if I got shipwrecked and wishes someone is by my side"?

Hwi Jae: Wah, you can think such thing?

Soyeon: The shipwrecked one.

Sam: Because there's more drama into it?

Shraffe: Well, logically speaking, I WILL want Tiffany with me after the shipwrecked.

Everyone is awing, with Tiffany blushes.

Shraffe: And I surely did not want anyone, especially Jiyeon.

Jiyeon feels more stunned with this. Why is someone who is a fan of her did not want to bring her to the island?

Eunjung: Why? Why not Jiyeon? You are her fan, right?

Shraffe: And that's why I don't want her with me.

Everyone: Why? *shocked*

Shraffe: You see, in most of the movie about shipwreck, it is always the hero ended up in an isolated island, with seems to have little chance to survive. Who knows what kind of food present, or how many are edible. People can die in real life. I don't want Jiyeon to ended up in such situation. I'm not a fan who wanted to be with someone he adores all the time. I love her. And I really don't want anyone I love faces such difficulties.

Everyone awe again.

Seungho: Wait, you love her?

Shraffe: Yeah, I am not just a normal fan. I LOVE HER. Want me to say it with our names? Okay. I, Ashraf Naqiuddin, love Park Jiyeon.

Jiyin: Which one?

Shraffe: Which one did you think I talked about?

Hong Chul: What about Sarah?

Shraffe: What, I can't fell in love with more than one girl? There's no rule state such thing. Love is an emotion. I can have more than just one same emotion.I love Sarah, and others in this team, but I also love T-ara's Jiyeon.

Yoona: What about Tiffany?

Shraffe: I hate her.

Donghae: It's that why you want to shipwreck with her?

Shraffe: Yes. I want her to also face the difficulty. In fact, I want her to get the worse treatment, not helping her in the situation. I basically can survive by my own, but not her.

Yuri: Why did you hate Tiffany?

Shraffe: Because of her attitude. 'nuff said.

Tiffany saddens.

Soyeon: Then we should change question. What if you want to bring someone on a cruise?

Shraffe: All T-ara. Not just Jiyeon, but everyone of T-ara.

Jinwoon: Ya, one at a time.

Shraffe: No, you don't get it. If I invite Jiyeon on a cruise, basically that just mean that she gets a comfortable break. If I invite all T-ara, all of them can get a break.

Taeyang: What a noble man you are, thinking about others.

Hwi Jae: If the cruiser can only have two people at a time?

Shraffe: Easy. I ask Jiyeon and Eunjung get into the cruiser and bu another one for the rest.

Daesung: Like you have the money.

Shraffe: Who do you think I am?

Sam: Well, since we are not under any company, all of our profit is for us only. And since our merchandises are quiet famous, plus our albums, CDs, DVDs, Blu-Rays, we get a lot of money.

Sarah: But Shraffe here is a billionaire.

Everyone: Really?

Shraffe: That's a huge lie. I'm a trillionaire.

Everyone awe again.

Shraffe: Well, that's what you get when you are the son of the billionaire and at the same time invest on other companies' shares. If you want to enjoy your life, you gotta do everything without hesitate on any parts.

Kevin: What's with the smug attitude? Are you trying to make yourself eliminated from the selection?

Sam: Nope, that will only get more vote.

Hwi Jae: Okay, enough about you. Let's talk about Shotaro and Mako's love story.

Geo: Love story? You called 'engaged by family' a love story? They have lesser interaction with each other.

NSBP: Shotaro, Mako, out!

Shotaro: Owh, come on! Why me?

Inoue: I don't know about our fans here, but you two are the 'Least Favorite Couple' voted by fans somewhere else. Your love story only appear because you two are engaged.

Suzuka: True that. These two aren't talking with each others a lot even if you guys get roles that unite the two of you together.

Jaesuk: I'm sorry, but 'Least Favorite Couple'?

Sarah: You see, we have our own website and forum, and we once give a list of 10 couples appeared among us NSBP. Shotaro and Mako were voted as the least favored couple by our fans.

Rina: I have the list right now. *Taking out a phone*

Hwi Jae: You bring that list all the time?

Rina: Nope. I brought lists of what we might want to play around here. Now, number 10; Shotaro/Mako. Number 9; Ferhad/Mizuki. Number 8; Sam/Ayumi. Number 7; Shunji/Feldt. Number 6; Eiji/Yui. Yui is one of our friends. Number 5; Inoue/Suzuka. Number 4; Sam/Yumi. Number 3; Takeru/Rina, that's me. Number 2; Shraffe/Sarah. Number 1; Shraffe/Jiyin.

Jaesuk: Sam and Shraffe got twice?

Jongkook: And both of Shraffe's pairing got the Top 2. How is that even possible?

Suzuka: Well, people just love it whenever Shraffe interact with anyone. WIth the fact that he always got shy pretty easy whenever he got neared with a girl, but pretending to be a total pervert that always speak out loud what color is someone's panty is does help him to gain some publicity.

Yumi: We have a poll dedicated only for Shraffe for his birthday last year. We asked our fans other than Sarah and Jiyin, who else do they want to see Shraffe with.

Hong Chul: You have a list of that right now?

Rina: Of course! Number 10; Mako. Number 9; Vanille. That's one of our friends. Number 8; Yumi. Number 7; Me. Some fans accepted our incest play. Number 6; KARA's Nicole.

Hara: Nicole gets it too?

Rina: Number 5; the Japanese actress Yumi Sugimoto. Number 4; Mizuki. Number 3; T-ara's Hyomin. Number 2; miss A's Suzy. Number 1; T-ara's Jiyeon.

Suzy: Even me?

Eunjung: Jiyeon and Hyomin too?

Rina: The list are actually more than those. Those ten are the most voted one. Of course, for number 10, Mako shares the same spot as SNSD's Tiffany, but Shraffe takes the name out for a reason.

Tiffany: Why?

Jihyo: I think Tiffany is jealous right now.

Jinwoon: You are?

Tiffany: Did not! I'm just wondering why did he took out my name from the list.

Shraffe: Because I hate Girl's Generation. Short and simple.

Everyone silences.

Jaesuk: Wha...why did you hate them?

Shraffe: Not just me. To be honest, Girl's Generation are the most hated girl group from this country in the international ranking. If you think SNSD is famous in here, that's because fans here lived by the code of 'doesn't matter if your idols are bad, as long as they are still good looking it is enough'.

Jaesuk: That's a bit harsh, don't you think?

Shraffe: Maybe, but that's the real truth of some fans here.

Sam: All of us think the same. The only reason why SNSD gets so many popularity is becausethey have been exposing their legs for years. All of the compliment given in the tabloid, all of them talks about how cute they are or how innocent they are. Of course, their meaning of the word 'innocent' is totally different than ours.

Ayumi: We believe that innocence are when something happened thanks to your actions and you still smiling without feeling guilty. Or you have no reason to be sad whenever a sad scene happens in the surrounding. For example, Eunjung and Jiyeon has been showing their innocence a lot of time.

Sarah: You guys argue a lot right?

SNSD just nod.

Sarah: That's not innocent. Are you saying that Go Hyemi and Yoon Baekhee are still innocent even after fought with each other at the audition, or even at the toilet?

Rina: People have been misinterpret on what is the real meaning of 'innocent'. That's how SNSD got the image they never belonged.

Shraffe: Still, the main reason of why we hate them is because their songs are getting worse and worse for each productions.

Takeru: 2PM, 2AM, IU, miss A, 2NE1, Big Bang, T-ara, all of them have given songs that have been better and better. But SNSD's songs are getting worse and worse. The music, the lyric, all of them are bad.

Sam: We know that because we made our own songs. And fans always tell us if our songs are better than before or not.

Sarah: You cannot blame on SNSD, but they have been dancing with dances that show their legs a lot. Others never did such thing, using the same style dances as before. The apparent examples are 2NE1 and T-ara.

Jiyin: Yes, 2NE1 are still rap and hip hop and stuff, but what they show on their MVs prove that even with the same song style they can still improvise their dances.

Jun: T-ara, on the other hand, shows varieties of dances. Retro dances, shuffle, sexy, cute. You name it.

Geo: Others deserve to be named as well.

Ferhad: Yet from their debut till right now, all SNSD does are showing legs. Yes, different dances, but why keep focusing on legs?

Yumi: Do you know what international K-pop fans called you guys? K-sluts...

NSBP: YA! THAT'S TOO MUCH!

Yoona: Are you sure you guys are not jealous with us?

Sooro: Yeah, you guys must be jealous because they are successful around the world.

Shraffe: Jealous. Yes, they are famous around the world. But, that's because they are the earliest one to debut outside of Korea. After that other team starts to show up as well. But the earliest one always get the honorable mentions. Still, how many countries have you been so far in promoting your stuff? Have you ever promote yourselves in 30 different countries around the world? France? Portugal? Greece? Germany? Italy? India? China? Indonesia? Africa? Zimbabwe?

Sam: We are famous around the world, and achieved that in only one week. Not to be smug, but we have no reason to be jealous.

Hwi Jae: Don't you scared of being critized?

Shraffe: Critized? By Korean? You will be surprise on how many people will defend us after this.

Hong Chul: Anyway, let's start to vote on which of them are going to join us in the Celebrity All-Out!

At the end, Shraffe, Sam, Geo, Jiyin, Yumi and Seong-ni got picked up. This, is the start of NSBP's life as a hallyu star in Korea and the love story begin between Shraffe and Jiyeon, which will be covered anytime.


End file.
